1:19
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: It's been such a long time since Piccolo has seen Trista. He is aware that her cannot have a relationship with the Guardian of Time but still he's in love... To the lyrics of 1:19 by Lacuna Coil. Rated T for a little language.


**1:19**

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: Hey everyone! I've fixed up this story after noticing a few things in need of editing. This is still a TristaPiccolo story from Piccolo's POV. Maybe I'll get a few more reviews…?

Btw, the song _1:19_ as it is the property of **Lacuna Coil** off their cd _Unleashed Memories_. The rest is covered in my profile but I'll still say that I do not own Trista/Setsuna or Piccolo either.

* * *

_Ray of light annoying as cold breath in the eyes  
__Water falls down_

You came into my life so suddenly. And like the day drives off the night you became the sun in my heart's sky. I wanted to drive you off, I wanted nothing more than to make you go away. Annoying it was how different things seemed with you, irritating was that look in your eyes. I hate our time together. I hated that you always had to train with me, you always insisted. I really hated you.

_Lights around are flashing  
__And in meat a razor blade  
__Water falls down_

Damn it! Like a fool I flew toward the sun. Never before had I seen such light and I was curious. I got too close to your sun and I got burned. Still you beckoned me and I could not refuse. I was drawn to you, bound by something in your eyes.

Devil, you tempt me. I cannot give into you, leave me alone! Evil tormentor, this feeling inside, she could never be yours.

_Seems to be the day  
__(I cannot handle this)  
__Listen to the music in my mind  
__For a while_

I watched you as you slept at night, you needed my protection. Fragile human, how easily your trust could be broken and your life ended. I could've prevented this torture then but your life is too important. Guardian of Time, without you we'd fall into never-ending chaos. Chaos... I've been sucked into the void by the temptress I've spared. Sleeping, so innocent, I could never commit an act so cruel.

So often I wondered what you might be dreaming of, have I ever entered the world of your dreams? Do the ghosts of your past and demons of the present appear to harm you? It's thoughts like those that, going through my mind, made me have to fight the urge to take you into my arms- to hold you tightly as a promise of protection. I couldn't allow any person or creature to take you, my sunlight, even in a dream.

_Seems to be my hour  
__My shell has disappeared  
__Swallow whirls of dust into my mouth  
__But it's wonderful, I know_

This wasn't supposed to happen. Am I not the one who said I'd no need of the human emotion known as love? Did I not say it was nothing more than pointless insanity? Look at me now, I'm in love with the distant sun. Strangely in this torture I find myself satisfied. I shake my head, this is insane. It makes no

sense at all.

_Hiding all my fear  
__My nightmare is becoming real  
__Take a look at me  
__I'm a loser_

Did I really think that love is insane or was I just afraid? I feared that if I cared about anyone, even just a little, they'd leave me a broken, hopeless shadow of a man.

Like the way I feel now…

You came along and chased away the darkness I had created to protect myself. It was a beautiful thing to bask in the sunlight... until the moon returned to block it- we've been devoured by the darkness of a never-ending eclipse. I knew, even as I kissed you, that I could never have you. You were destined for something more, a burden you alone are forced to bear. I'll never see you ever again anywhere but in my mind...

_Hiding all my crimes and then  
__Forgetting all my ideas  
__Take a look at me  
__I'm a loser_

Perhaps it's better this way. I don't doubt you know who I am, the things I've done. Sometimes I can't help but think this painful desire I have for you is punishment for my past sins. In another life I would have been your enemy and in that life I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. Even though I've changed my

ways the truth remains that I am King Piccolo Jr. It was foolish to think that anyone would be able to look past that and forgive me. The sun will burn out one day as all stars do, nothing last forever. Except my yearning for you...

_I'm a loser_

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: There. There wasn't much to change but I'm very critical of my work. Still I'm very proud of this piece.

So what is your opinion? Is it good? Did it suck? I'd really appreciate some feedback so please click the shiny, sparkling review button.


End file.
